Death's Heart
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: "I wanted to tell all of this to you, before I had to leave tonight. Goodbye, Grim Reaper." - Rated "M" for language, and character death. Full Summary inside. ONE-SHOT


**Summary: **Things for Bella Swan have been difficult, ever since she was 8 years old - that was how old she was when _the accident_ happened. With her life spiraling downward because of troubles at school, and at home, Bella has become known as the "Freak" of Forks. She thinks things can't get any worse from there. But, what happens when a new boy comes to Forks? Rated "M" for language, and character death.

**One-shot.**

* * *

******Death's Heart**

**~Isabella Swan~**

_Death; a morbid idea._

_Minds filled with fear_

_Afraid to meet the reaper._

_Thoughts of when they'll die; how they'll die._

_Some will be alone._

_Some will journey to the land of the dead together_

_Theories of the world ending_

_Tales of the dead coming back to haunt_

_My idea of death?_

_..._

_Wonderful. Absolutely delightful._

I set my black pen down on my computer desk, before taking my paper and using the Scotch tape, I taped the piece of paper up to my wall that was littered with papers all talking about morbid ideas.

"Isabella! Time to go to school." my mother, Renee, yelled up to me from my room. I sighed; the bane of my existence - school. Filled with the minds, and lives, of unrealistic stories, of clichéd dramas, of teens with nothing better to do. I looked down at my appearance; classic long black dress, black converse. Pale, skinny arms covered with lacy long sleeves. Looking up and over in my mirror, I spotted my top look. My hair, ratty and dark. Face pale, skinny, and covered in dark makeup.

I grabbed my flower bag that was of course, black, before I left the sanctuary of my bedroom. Trekking down the stairs, I heard pots and pans being rustled. Once down near the archway leading to the kitchen, I saw Renee messing around with the pots. It won't be until late this evening, that my mother will be gone to her job as a hooker. Though only 32, my mother was comely.

"Bye Bella; make sure you don't talk to strangers!" Renee shouted dreamily. I rolled my eyes; poor Renee - lost in the years of my childhood, and still believes I'm only eight. Before leaving the house, I grabbed my lacy large parasol; knowing Forks, it would be its usually rainy day - and I loved it.

I walked leisurely along the sidewalks, enjoying the sprinkles of water falling upon me. I arrived to school half an hour later. Class doesn't officially start until 9:00 AM; it was only 8:55 AM. The usual run-down cars were in the parking lot, except there was a new addition; a sleek yet classic black motorcycle.

I continued my way, heading into the red bricked main building of the high school. The halls were filled with hurrying stragglers who were trying to get to class on time. I walked to my first period at a slow pace, not caring if I were to be late. No matter in worrying over trivial things such as learning, when you can die at any moment.

I entered the classroom just as the late bell rang. Mr. Varner glanced up, saw that I was the only "late" student, but otherwise ignored me. Everyone that has gone to school with me ever since I was hit with my depression and dark era, they've grown used to my depressing, down-bringing mood. And, I was used to them ignoring me. Oh well.

I sat down in my seat in the far corner, and immediately took out my leather-bond journal, and began sketching drawings that were themed about death. That was how my morning consisted of; go to class, be in the background, and slump through the day before going home.

It wasn't until lunch that my day - and life - changed.

I sat at my lonely table, drawing with papers scattered on the table top. The world around me disappeared. But, when a chair squeaked loudly, I looked up, and was shocked. A boy - around 17 to 18 - with a tall stature, lanky physique, long limbs, and chiseled features complete with sparkling emeralds sat in the seat beside me. He sat a fair distance away from me, while dressed in dark clothing much like myself.

"Your drawings are transcendent." the boy commented.

This shall be interesting.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

**~Edward Masen~**

"Thanks for your unnecessary comment, strange boy. I hope you know that you're in risk of losing any factors of popularity in this school." the girl, Isabella Marie Swan, pointed out dryly. How do I know her name, you may ask?

I'm Death - literally. I'm the one thing every sane person fears. I'm the one to take away your souls to the fiery pits of hell, the one to make you into ghosts. The one that strikes fear to those who believe they are too young to die.

I am the immortal Grim Reaper.

I've roamed this earth for 3 centuries - ever since the Revolutionary War. (Hence my old English name.) For 3 centuries, I've met and sent those who have died to either heaven or hell; either way, you meet me when you die. But, I've taken the form of many things - teenage boys, little boys, old wise men, and so on. I know every name of every living person, for it's my job to learn of the living, so I may be ready for their death whether it be timely or not.

In this century, I've come to Washington as a teen that was held back several times, making me seem 18 or 19 years old. (That gets me out of having people ask about my family life, but I have no family.) Once I've arrived here to this school full of the teens that I already knew about, they pounced on me like I was cat nip to a feline. The girls swooned, the men talkative and wanting to become my friend. Pfft. Fools.

But, once lunch came around, I have no idea why, but my line of sight was drawn to the lonely, womanly figure in the dark corners of the cafeteria. Papers were littering the table top she claimed, and her dark long, ratty hair shielded her face from everyone - a dark curtain to hide her past. "Who's that?" I had asked the boy - Michael Newton - who was walking beside me, even though I have a feeling who the lovely woman sitting there, was.

Michael - or as he preferred it, Mike - looked over at where my eye sight was, and scowled. "That _thing_? That's Bella Swan - the freak of the town. Dude, if you seriously want to kill yourself, don't even talk to that fucked up chick." Mike growled. For some reason that was unbeknown to me, anger swelled from the pit of my non-existent stomach, from those words he said so cruelly of Isabella.

Being the lord of the dead, I knew two people of Isabella's familial life - her grandmother, and her father. Charlie Swan loved his daughter dearly, but I knew that Charlie's sudden death had caused an impact on Isabella's life, when he died when she was just only 7 years old. Though Isabella loved her grandmother, she and Charlie were very close for her seven year childhood. After his death by dying in the line of duty of him being the Chief of Police to Forks, her morbid views began. Also the death of her father caused his wife, Renee, to go mentally unstable, to be forever stuck in the time period of Isabella's childhood.

Mike, or any other person, had no right in speaking so ill of Isabella. She has suffered through two family deaths, and with her mother unstable, the students of Forks High think they have the right to treat her so wrong for becoming nothing but a depressed lost soul?

I stormed away from Mike, refusing to look at his confused face. Other wandering eyes followed my movement, and I could just hear their surprised gasps of shock and awe, for they were in disbelief because the new guy was going towards the "Freak's Table". Low life imbeciles.

I took the chair beside Isabella, slid it away from the table only by a fraction of a length, before seating myself down beside her. She looked up in surprise, her dark, empty eyes looking at me with mirth, yet curiosity.

And, so, here we are.

"Popularity is superficial. What is popularity really, anyway? When you have an endless supply of friends, does that make you popular? When you have a 4.0 grade average, does that make you popular? When you're the star Quarterback of the football team, does that make you popular?" I asked her, snorting. "Frankly, I believe that popularity comes down to how big of an athlete you are, and how many women or men you've screwed." Isabella retorted, smirking. "Glad we're on the same page." I stated, smirking back at her.

"You know," Isabella began, leaning back in her seat. "You're the first person that was brave enough to approach me." she continued, looking at me. "It shouldn't take bravery; it should take a sheer act of will, to come up and talk to you. For me, my will to come and talk was more than willing." I told her earnestly. "Really?" Isabella asked, tilting her head slightly. "Really." I answered, smiling. "And not because you were dared to or something?" Isabella asked, as if almost, timidly.

"You don't have to dare me to talk to you, Isabella." I told her. "How do you know my name?" Isabella asked, now looking confused. "Well, from the foul mouth of that ass, Mike Newton, he depicted you as the Freak of the town." I told her, and suddenly, her shy grin slipped one into of a frown. _Curse that Newton to hell._ "Oh." she mumbled, looking down sadly. "But, I find his belief of you, far from the truth." "What do you believe the truth is then?" Isabella asked, defensively.

I scooted closer to her. She leaned back reflexively, but I grabbed her hand in mine, and leaned towards her little ear that was full of piercings. "I _know_, that you are a beautiful woman that is in pain." I whispered to her. "Wha -" "I must tell you the truth, dear Isabella." I interrupted her, knowing she was going to at least ask how I knew she was in pain.

"What truth?" Isabella asked, confused.

I paused, breathing slowly in her ear.

"I'm, the Grim Reaper, Isabella. I know all about you." I breathed.

The school bell sounded, telling all that lunch had ended. I leaned away from Isabella, seeing the faintest of pink tint to her porcelain cheeks, before getting up and heading off to my next class.

It felt nice to finally have someone to talk to, over the past 3 centuries.

**~*~*~*B&E*~*~*~**

**~Isabella Marie Swan~**

_I'm, the Grim Reaper, Isabella. I know all about you._

Those words repeated over and over in my head, like a mantra. No. That new kid can't be the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper is only an idea of death that people - that us _humans_ - made up to strike fear into our souls once we die. The Grim Reaper, was nothing more than a figment of our imagination.

However, if I had just met the Grim Reaper, then I'll be damned.

I entered the Biology lab, going straight to my table that was fortunately in the back like always. I had the table all to myself at least. But, soon, the same kid that approached me at lunch, the one that claimed himself to be the Grim Reaper, entered the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Banner, pointed him in my direction. The Grim Reaper kid then turned around, and smiled when he saw where he was directed to. He walked down the aisle, and slipped into the stool beside me, that grin of his never disappearing.

Thankfully, as soon as class started, Mr. Banner had assigned us all to do that science experiment he gave us which involved onion roots and microscopes; perfect time to talk.

"I know you have questions, Isabella." the Grim Reaper kid immediately said, looking through the microscope with the first slide. "What's your name - well, if, you know, you have one?" I asked him, trying to be nonchalant about all of this. "I do have a name, and it's Edward - Edward Masen." he answered, grinning. "Have you had any different names?" I asked him, taking the microscope he was offering to me. "Actually, no. Edward's been my only name." he whispered, eyeing the student who was looking over her shoulder to eye us two working together.

I glared daggers at her, and waited for her to turn away. "Have you been around for forever?" I asked him quietly, looking through the scope. "No. I took the job of being the Grim Reaper, ever since the Revolutionary War." he whispered, and he smirked when he saw me look at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?" "Seriously."

"You have ten minutes to finish this, class." Mr. Banner called out, jolting me from the haze of talking to Edward Masen, the Grim Reaper. Edward took the microscope from me, looked through it while he absentmindedly wrote something down.

"How did you get the job of being the Grim Reaper?" I asked him, drawing random circles on the table top. Edward sighed, and pushed the microscope off to the side. I glimpsed over at the paper he was writing on; turns out it was the worksheet we were given, and all of it was filled out and completed in his scrawl.

"During the Revolutionary War, I was recruited to be a soldier. During those times, I was a man of the British side. And, a young man of my age was considered to be appropriate for fighting. Anyways, I was dying when the Grim Reaper before me, had found me, and offered me the job of being the new Grim Reaper instead of dying. I didn't want to die, so if I have to live as being death, then so be it. So, I took the job, became immortal, and here I sit, next to you." Edward explained to me, leaning towards me in order to keep our conversation quiet and private from other students.

Abruptly, before we could continue, the bell rang. So much for ten minutes of letting the slower students finish their work. I packed my stuff in my bag, then stood. Edward stood up with me, and together, we left the room. Thankfully, the school day was over; Biology was the last class for me.

"Did you have any... family members back then?" I asked him when I realized he was walking beside me. "Of course I did. A father - Edward Senior -, A mother - Elizabeth -, and even my little sister, Wilona. When I had went back to see them discretely, so as I wouldn't expose myself, I had learnt that the British General had told my family that I had died in combat, and decayed on the field. Father was distraught that his sole heir to the Masen family name was killed. Wilona was only 6 at the time, therefore she couldn't truly understand my death. Mother was the worst; she died of a broken heart soon after." Edward explained, and at the end, a wistful but sad look came into his sparkling green ones.

"That's... nice." I mumbled, unsure of how to reply to that. "Hmm?" Edward asked, seeming distracted. "I mean, it's unfortunate that your mother had died, but, at least you were able to see her in the afterlife, right?" I asked him. A smile came upon his face then. "Right. In the afterlife, she was surprised when she saw me. But, even after we had our short reunion, I had to let her go off to heaven. We haven't truly seen each other since." Edward replied, nodding his head.

"That's too bad." I said. We fell into silence then.

"You know, you don't have to be surprised anymore." Edward said, smirking all of a sudden. "Mm?" I hummed, looking up at him once we've entered the parking lot. "I know you're still surprised that I'm the Grim Reaper. But, you don't have to be." he murmured, smiling a friendly grin down at me. "Well, it's not every day that I get to meet the Grim Reaper himself." I replied sarcastically, earning a hearty laugh from Edward.

"Alright, I'll give you that, Isabella. But, you know you have nothing to fear from me." Edward assured me, stepping up to the sleek black motorcycle I saw this morning. I nodded, before I opened up my parasol. "Bye, Grim Reaper." I murmured to him, a smile on my face, before I turned around and walked into the drizzling rain.

"You know, I can give you a ride home." Edward shouted out to me. "No. I'm good." I replied back, before I left the vicinity of the parking lot.

From there, for the next few days, I really got to know Edward, the Grim Reaper. The school was gossiping about our friendship, how the weird freak had finally made a friend that wasn't to some toy or whatever thing they believed I talked to. Some speculated that Edward was only using me for sex purposes. Others thought I was bribing him somehow to be my friend.

But, none of that bothered me or Edward. We frankly didn't care what the school - or the town for that matter - thought of our friendship. Even though I must say that Edward's friendship was helping me cope with the loss of most of my family, it still couldn't replace the fact that I was stuck by myself in this godforsaken hell hole of a town. I mean, I'll grow old, die alone, and once I meet Edward briefly in the afterlife to go up to heaven - or hell -, we'll never see each other again. He hasn't seen his family since the Revolutionary War.

So, I'll be enjoying what time I have with Edward, and make it last.

Right now, it was lunch time. However, today, it was sunny. Bright, warm, and every student was out today, basking in the sunlight. I detested the sun. It was too cheery, too bright. I liked things gloomy and dreary. Edward and I were sitting under the shade of the only large weeping willow on school campus. I scowled at the cheery faces of my classmates. Edward was murmuring about facts of weaknesses our classmates had.

"Stanley - she hates to be up fronted by pretty girls. Yorkie... I believe his downfall is snakes. Crowley, he despises feet. Newton; ah, I remember. He can't stand smart students - feels emasculated." Edward said. "Maybe we should use some of these weaknesses to our advantage." I grumbled, snickering when I saw Newton trip on his own two left feet when trying to catch the Frisbee his friend threw to him.

"That sounds like a plan." Edward stated, smirking. The bell abruptly rang, ending lunch. Edward stood up, then helped me up to my feet. I grabbed my umbrella, and opened it, before it was gone from my hands. I looked up to see Edward holding it over us. _That's rather...sweet of him._ I thought to myself, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Edward." I whispered, receiving a smile back from him.

Edward walked me to my next class, but right as we were approaching it, I felt something hit my back. I must've yelped, because Edward wrapped his arm around my back, and whipped his head around. "Try that again, Newton, and we'll see what the hell happens!" Edward roared, practically foaming at the mouth. I looked behind me, to see that Mike was laughing loudly with his friends.

They wouldn't stop laughing at me, so, Edward growled lowly, before he disappeared. I looked around for him, but stopped when I heard a thud behind me. I looked over, and saw that Mike was on the floor, clutching his face, his friends scattering, while Edward hovered over him, heaving in anger. "Next time, I'll screw you up so bad your own mother won't recognize you." Edward snarled out at Mike, before he stormed over to me, and led me to my class. "Thanks, for that." I whispered, looking up at him shyly. Edward was mindlessly cleaning off my back, and when he heard what I said, he smiled.

"That's what close friends do for each other, Isabella." Edward replied to me, smiling. For some weird reason, my heart suddenly panged at his words. I don't know why, but it did. I shrugged it off, said goodbye to Edward, and went into my class.

The days progressed, and things started to get even weirder.

3 days later, when it was a day I finally decided to wear jeans instead of a dress, and it was the end of the day, I was about to walk home like usual, when Edward grabbed hold of my hand, and dragged me over to his motorcycle. "Why are you dragging me to your motorcycle?" I asked him, giggling at how he basically slapped the helmet over my head with determination.

"I'm getting a little annoyed at your stubbornness, Bella. So, being the generous friend that I am, I'm taking you home on my motorcycle." Edward told me with a cheeky smirk, sitting down on his motorcycle. He started it up, revving the engine loudly in the parking lot. "Come on; get on! It's not going to bite!" Edward yelled over the roar, laughing. I hesitantly got on behind him, put my bag in my lap, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Suddenly, sparks ignited the minute I wrapped my arms around his waist. I jumped, and actually for the first time, felt heat growing my cheeks.

I haven't blushed since... _the accident_.

Edward also jumped slightly; did he felt the sparks too? But, he probably ignored them because soon, he drove us out of the parking lot, and onto city streets. "I want to show you something!" Edward yelled out to me, and gunned on the speed. "Edward! What are you doing?" I yelled out to him, starting to get worried. But, he answered, "Trust me! You'll be safe!"

Then, all of a sudden, we were airborne. Edward was doing a wheely with his motorcycle. I let out a scream, while Edward laughed. He drove along the lonely streets like this for a minute, and soon, once I realized I was going to be safe, I laughed along with him. Adrenaline was pumping through my human veins, and it was exhilarating. But, all too soon, Edward put his motorcycle down, and we landed on the road fully horizontal with a bounce.

"That was so awesome!" I yelled for a lack of a better word. Edward laughed, and we continued on the road to my house. Once we were at my house, he parked his motorcycle on my front lawn. After he shut it off, I took off the helmet and stood up shakily from the bike. "Still on an adrenaline high?" he asked me teasingly, getting up after me. "You could say that." I told him, letting out a shaky giggle.

Edward laughed quietly, and wrapped his arms around my waist lightly. I turned around, and hugged him tightly, feeling the heat gather in my cheeks once more. "Thanks for taking me home, Edward." I whispered, smiling into his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap more tightly around my waist, and smiled even bigger. "You're welcome, Bella." he murmured softly. We pulled back some, and looked into each other's eyes deeply. More sparks were igniting in our little bubble. My breathing had hitched, my lips were getting dry. Edward looked up and down my face, his eyes glowing with some emotion that had my human heart thumping.

Our faces were getting closer, slowly, oh so _slowly_...

"Bella!" Renee hollered, opening the front door. I gasped, and whirled around to face my mom. "Come inside, baby! I got to get you in your bath soon!" Renee yelled, before closing the door. I sighed, and turned back to Edward with a sad smile. "Sorry about her. She's just -" "I know, Bella." he interrupted gently, a sad smile on his face as well.

I hugged him once more, before stepping out of his arms. I waved goodbye to Edward, before retreating into the house.

More days passed, and my feelings for Edward continued growing. I never felt like this before. I never felt the butterflies before in my stomach when I would be near him. I never blushed before him. I really didn't smile or laugh, or joke, or tease, or anything that involved happiness, before him. I was always the depressed teen of the town, the freak who hated everything joyous, the chick that never smiled. But, now that Edward was here and we were growing closer to one another, everything was changing.

I especially knew that everything was changing, when one day, during lunch, Edward asked me something.

"Want to go out tonight?" Edward asked me while we sat underneath our tree. "What?" I asked him, turning towards him. "You, me - out in Port Angeles, eat, catch a movie, or something?" Edward asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh..." I trailed off, feeling the heat gather in my cheeks.

"You don't have to go with me, if you don't want to, Bella." he mumbled, a frown on his face. The bell rang. Edward got up, sighed and waved to me, before he walked off. A hurtful stab made its way into my heart, seeing the hurt on Edward's face like that. I got up quickly, and ran after him. I grabbed his hand, and tugged him around to look at me. "Hey, I'm sorry I hesitated there. I was just thinking..." I paused while Edward looked up at me hopeful.

I smiled up at him, and asked, "Should I wear a dress or what?" Edward's face broke out into a wide grin, and he laughed. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and lifted me off of the ground into a spinning hug. After we were done spinning and getting weird looks from others, Edward set me down on my feet, his grin still in place. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that from you, Bella." Edward murmured to me, looking like a goofball from that wide grin of his.

He told me that he would be by my house tonight to take me out to Port Angeles, at around 6:50, before he kissed my cheek very quickly, and left to go to his class. I touched my cheek, feeling the sting of the heat his peck had left there. A smile of my own was on my face for the rest of the day.

After school, Edward drove me back to my house on his motorcycle, and before he left, he kissed my cheek once more. I entered my house, and rushed upstairs. Only 4 hours to get ready. Wow; I sounded like a normal teenage girl there. Sighing to myself, I took a shower, cleaned myself - shaving as well - before I got out and blow dried my hair. I made sure to curl my tips and combed through it to get rid of the knots.

I then slipped into my room and got on my clothes for tonight; though most of my clothes consisted of the color black, I had one blue dress that sat in my closet untouched. It was a dress that had the top in the form of something similar to a tank top, but I had sleeves that were really attached to the dress. The dress was like a corset dress considering I had ties in the front, but it was still comfortable and nice looking enough to wear for this... er. date. I slipped on cleaner pair of boots that had a thick heel, and then clasped the black gothic choker necklace around my neck.

I appraised myself in the mirror. I have to say this; blue was a nice color for my stark pale skin. Finally, with my hair down and my outfit completed, I added some eyeliner, a touch of lip balm, and the faintest color of blue eye shadow, just before the doorbell rang. I looked over at the clock in my room; wow, it really did take four hours for me to get ready?

"Bella! Come down here!" Renee yelled up to me. I turned the light off in my room, and trotted down the stairs, to see Edward waiting in the foyer, holding a black rose in his hands, while Renee stood by the stairs, hands on her hips and looking angry. "Isabella Marie Swan! Why is this man - who is much older than you - saying he's here to take you out on a date?" Renee asked me in a hiss. "Mom, he's from my school." I grumbled, glaring at her. "But honey, you're only eight years old." Renee whined, pouting.

"Plus nine more years to that, makes me 17." I added in with a growl. "But -" "I'll be home in 2 hours, mom." I gritted out, before leaving her standing by the stairs. I smiled up at Edward when entering the foyer, but he had a frown on his face. "What?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows furrow. Was he having second thoughts about this?

"I feel so plain next to you." Edward murmured, gesturing to his black suit, then to me. "Really? Because I'm the one that feels plain here." I replied to him. Edward looked really handsome in that black suit; it made him look powerful, dominate, but also very sexy - very male-model too. Edward chuckled, shaking his head, before he tucked the black rose into my hair. "There." he murmured, smiling, his eyes looking wistful. I blushed, but smiled back at him. Edward offered his strong arm to me, and I wrapped my arm around his, before he led me out of my house.

But, once we left the house and made it to the front lawn, I didn't see his motorcycle anywhere. "Uh, where's your motorcycle?" I asked him, looking up at him confused. Edward had a smirk on his face, his eyes sparkling. "Well, I got here using my preferred method of transportation." Edward said, releasing my arm from his. He took my arms and wrapped them around his neck, before lifting me onto my feet. He placed me on top of his feet, before wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

"Hold on tight, Bella." Edward whispered, closing his eyes. I tightened my hold on his neck, and buried my face in his chest, just before with a sudden jerk and a loud clap noise that sounded like a whip or something was heard. I gasped when second later, I realized we were in the dark starry sky, being nothing but a black swirly mist. Edward kept his eyes closed, but his smirk was still in place.

We glided through the air with impeccable speeds, dancing this way and that. The wind whipped through my hair, while my breath was slipping. I gasped out a squeal as we dipped downwards, and I saw that were flying over the buildings of Port Angeles. Our descent continued until we landed in a narrow alley way. The black mist disappeared as soon as Edward's feet touched the ground.

"Now, how is that for transportation?" Edward asked me, while I stepped away from him shakily. "I'll give you this; we'll be on time for our reservation." I mumbled, earning a laugh from Edward. He escorted me out of the alley way, and into the restaurant that was beside us - La Bella Italia.

We entered the restaurant, and we were led to our booth by the over-friendly hostess there. Edward let me slide in first, before sliding next to me - and very closely, might I add. The hostess handed us our menus, and with a flirtatious smile thrown at Edward, she left us. "So, have anything on the menu, Bella. You'll be the only way eating." Edward told me, smiling. Oh, right. I almost forgot that with Edward being immortal of being Death, he rarely has to eat.

"You know, sometimes I wish you could eat." I mumbled, and Edward looked over at my quizzically. "Why?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

But, before I could answer him, a waiter came to our table.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

**~Edward Masen~**

"Hello, I'm Alex. What can I get for you tonight?" the waiter asked, his gazed focused directly on Bella and rather _certain_ assets of Bella's body. Bella didn't seem to notice, but I sure did. Curse the hormonal male mind and their need to stare at gorgeous women when clearly they're on a date.

I growled too low for Bella to hear, and wrapped my arm around her waist firmly and in plain sight for Alex. He saw that, and his smile slipped. But, Bella noticed as well. She looked up at me with a question in her eyes. "Um, I'll have the ravioli with some coke." Bella answered Alex's question, still looking at me.

"Er, okay. And for you, sir?" he asked me grudgingly, though looking at me with fear evident in his dark eyes. "Nothing. But, you know what you'll be having? A black eye and a fat lip if you don't stop eye-fucking my date." I snarled, and Alex jumped. He nodded and then hurried away. "Edward!" Bella hissed, smacking my arm. _Crap._ I thought, turning slowly and wearily to Bella. She was now glaring at me, her lips set into a firm frown.

"What? He was eye-fucking you." I mumbled, my eyebrows still set down. "So? Even though I didn't want it, I ignored it! And you should have too." Bella hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed, and looked at her apologetically. "Bella, I'm sorry. But, I was born in the 1700's. Back then, men respected women and were gentlemanly. I was only putting that guy in his place for his mistreating you as a woman." I whispered to her sadly.

Bella looked over at me, saw my apology written on my face, and sighed. "Okay, I forgive you. Thank you for looking out for my rights as a woman, but just remember that we're in the 21st century. There isn't anything you can really do about men "eye-fucking" women." Bella murmured, ending her statement with a giggle.

"Yes, that is true. But, when they try it on you, I can say I will not like it." I grumbled, and Bella looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "What? So it's okay for you to do that to me?" she asked, and I felt my eyes widen. "Uh, er, I didn't mean it like that..." I stuttered, and then, Bella suddenly let out a laugh. "I'm just teasing you, Edward." Bella murmured, giggling. I sighed in relief, and joined in her laughter.

The date went smoothly; we laughed, teased and had fun. When Bella was done eating, I paid for the bill - much to Bella's protest; she wanted to split the bill with me - and we left the restaurant. Bella shivered as soon as we stepped out into the night. "Cold?" I asked her, shrugging off my jacket of my suit. "No, I'm good." she assured me, but I already wrapped my jacket around her tiny shoulders.

She still shivered, but a smile was on her face now. Bella walked closer to me, and wrapped her arm around my waist, snuggling into my side gently. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and when she looked up at me and smiled, I grinned back down at her.

We continued to walk like so, close together. To others, we seemed like the perfect couple.

But, I could sense something bad was about to happen. Boy, did I know it or what?

As soon as Bella and I turned the corner, I growled lowly under my breath. Danger - heavy danger - was near. A group of drunken men, was just a mere five feet in front of us. "Let's go this way, Bella." I whispered, turning around and tugging Bella with me. I hurriedly moved her in front of me, and she willingly followed my silent order. She could sense danger just by the way how protective I was being now.

But, it was no use.

"Hey!" one of the drunken men hollered to us. We had been spotted. Bella stiffened, gulped, while I stopped us. "Run Bella. Run to the nearest, safest place you can find, and don't come looking for me. Just find a way to get home, okay?" I hissed, nudging her forward. "What? No!" Bella complained, whipping around to argue with me. But, I had already walked away from her. Being the stubborn gorgeous woman that she was, she followed me.

"Stay away from us if you know what's good for you." I growled to the first drunken man that dared to approach me. "Why? There's five of us, and only one of *hiccup* you, plus that purty lady friend you got there." The man slurred to me, laughing drunkenly, his friends echoing him.

I snarled, lowly, before my anger took over. Curse these infernal men.

Black mist swirled around me, while my scythe - my beloved scythe - appeared in my hand. The men looked at me, fear bright in their eyes. "Wh-What are you? What kind of magic trick is this?" one man called out in his drunken state, looking wide-eyed at my weapon. "This is no magic trick. And, I'm your biggest nightmare." I told them in a sinisterly deep voice, glad that I was all "magically evil" and can frighten the humans before their death.

The men screamed out in fear, and turned, running away. I stood there, breathing heavily with fuming anger. But, when Bella wrapped her tiny arms around my waist, the rage dissipated. My scythe disappeared, the mist swirled away, and I turned around to stare into her dark eyes. She looked up at me, a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you for protecting me." Bella whispered, burying her face into my chest.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist as well. "How about I take you home?" I asked her softly, and when I felt her nod against my chest, I closed my eyes, and soon, we were flying through the air, making our way back to Bella's house.

We landed on the grass in her front yard. The lights were still on inside her tiny house, meaning Renee was still up, waiting for Bella. "Thank you for taking me out tonight, Edward." Bella murmured to me, walking slowly towards the front door, with me following behind her. "You're welcome, Bella. So, you had a great time tonight?" I asked her hesitantly, and when she giggled, I knew tonight was okay, even after our encounter with those drunken asses.

"Of course I did, Edward." She seemed to pause once we stepped under the porch light of her small little porch. Bella looked up at me, and she smiled timidly, biting her bottom lip. "I'll always have a great time, as long as I'm around you." she added in a soft whisper. "Really?" I mumbled, raising my eyebrows down at her. Bella nodded giddily, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Automatically, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Really." Bella whispered, her eyes closing lazily. I leaned in, getting ready to finally have my kiss with her. Our breathes mixed with one another's - cold and deathly with warm and lively.

The door suddenly opened. I cursed in my mind, and turned my head slightly, to see Renee standing in the doorway, wearing a robe and her hair in curlers. "Isabella Marie Swan! It's late. Get inside this instant young lady." Renee barked, glaring at Bella. Bella sighed, sagged from her tippy- toe position, and scowled back at Renee. "I'll be in, soon, mom." Bella grumbled back. Renee shook her head, turned and went back towards the living room.

"So..." Bella trailed off awkwardly. I chuckled quickly, smiling before leaning in and pecking her lips. "Night, Bella." I breathed, before letting her go inside her house. She waved to me, a smile on her face, before shutting the door.

From there, nothing changed, unfortunately. We didn't get to share a romantic kiss like I had wanted to, because Renee had interrupted us. And, besides, neither of us wanted to risk our friendship with each other. Our lives went on like it would normally be.

A month later, in the middle of April, where the rain poured more on a daily basis, I was sitting in the park, sitting on the swing set with nothing better to do. I usually came here to think to myself, and today was just one of those days where I wanted to think to myself. Minutes later, I heard someone sit beside me. I looked over, and felt my breathing hitch.

It was Bella.

But, something was... _different._ Something, was terribly wrong.

She looked very different. Usually, Bella's appearance, though dark and gothic, still held some liveliness. Bella would smile, but only to me, and her eyes would sparkle whenever we would be together. And, let's not forget about her lovely hair. Her oh so gorgeous brown tresses that curled, or lied limp. It depended on whether Bella felt up to styling herself, or if she was not energetic enough in the morning to even try.

However, in this moment, her appearance was a far cry from the normal. Her skin was even more pale, and she looked very skinny. She had crystal tears falling from her sorrowed brown orbs that were now completely dark and desolate. She sniffled and gulped in air, sobbing quietly to herself. And, her hair. Her once long brown hair, was cut into a pixie cut, hidden under a black beanie. Bella's clothes were also different; she wore a leather trench coat, tights and boots.

Bella's appearance, was definitely off from her normal look.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her, turning the swing around to face her.

"I-I have some bad news, Edward." Bella stammered, sobbing in between. I stood up, and walked over to Bella. I lifted her into my arms, noting that with her skinny body, she had lost a lot of weight. I carried her over to a nearby park bench, and sat her down on it. Thank god it wasn't raining today. I sat down beside her, wrapping my arm carefully around her shoulders.

Bella leaned into me, with more tears falling down. "What is it, Bella honey?" I asked her quietly, using my free hand to stroke her pale, sullen cheek. "My mom... she k-k-killed herself." Bella sobbed, burying her hands in her face. Hmm, that probably explained why she hadn't been in school for a while. Just a week ago, Bella hadn't showed up to any of our classes in school. I wanted to go check up on her, but I didn't know if she was just sick or something, so I thought she wanted some rest.

Another thing; for people who kill themselves, instead of dying by some freak accident, or die naturally, I don't see them in the afterlife. I don't know why - I just don't. So, I hadn't even known of Renee's death.

So, instead of commenting, I pulled Bella closer into my side, letting her sob into my chest. My shirt was soaked by the end of it, but whatever. Bella - the girl that I was secretly falling for - had her mother ripped away from her. I would let a million shirt get soaked through with her tears, just for her.

"T-There's more." Bella murmured quietly, when her sobs had passed. "What?" I asked. "I... I have leukemia." she whispered, frowning up at me with a few more tears coming to her eyes. I gaped. "What?" I howled, causing Bella to pull off her beanie. "I have leukemia, Edward. My grandmother had it, but it must've skipped my mom, and now, I have it." Bella told me, twiddling her beanie between her fingers. "I refused to have my hair shaved off completely, so I had it cut down to this length." she added, lifting one hand, and patting down her boyish hair.

"No... this can't be happening." I whispered to myself, standing up and holding my head in my hands. "I only have 1 to 2 months to live; I'm surprised I'm not bed ridden. Must be because I'm in good shape." Bella said absentmindedly.

"No, no, no, no!" I hissed, shaking my head.

"And, I have one more bad news." Bella added, looking up at me. "What?" I snapped; I couldn't help it though. Bella's life was now forever ruined - her mother was dead, and now, Bella was ridden with a deadly cancer, much like any other cancer. This disease inside her, was already too far developed to be stopped, and now, I have to hear _more _bad news?

Bella flinched from my tone at her, and I apologized. She brushed it off, heaved a sigh before uttering her final piece of news - hopefully. "With me only being 17 years old, I'm being moved to a foster family - in Michigan." Bella mumbled, staring at the ground. "But, that near the other side of the US! Don't you have any other relatives?" I asked her desperately, immediately sitting back down in my spot beside her, and taking both of her hands in mine.

It was futile; Bella shook her head sadly. "My mom was the only living relative I had left. And, in 2 months, there won't be any more Swans in the US." Bella whispered, silent tears continuing to fall. "I refuse to let you die, Bella. I...I won't be able to go on with myself if the greatest girl that I know, dies without fighting." I whispered to her, looking pleadingly into her eyes. "Edward, I already told you. My leukemia is just too developed to be treated and removed. There isn't truly anything you can do to save me." Bella murmured, anguished.

"Then run away with me. I don't want to be ripped away from you, because you're an orphan. I want to be there for you." I murmured to her, taking her face in my hands. "You won't be ripped away from me for long, Edward. You'll see me before I go to heaven - or hell." Bella told me, a rueful smile on her face at her weak attempt of lightening me up.

I didn't laugh. "Please, Bella. Please... don't leave." I pleaded, my final chance.

"I'm... sorry, Edward. But, I have to go." Bella whispered, leaning away from me. She got up from the bench, placed her beanie back on, and turned her head slightly. "I wanted to tell you all of this, before I had to leave tonight. Goodbye, Grim Reaper." Bella whispered, before she dashed off, leaving me on the park bench.

Being death sucks.

**2 months later...**

Michigan State Hospital. The dreaded place, that couldn't save the girl that I love. Slowly, I trudged through, and slipped my way past all nurses and doctors. I went up the elevator to her floor, and after exiting, I hurried to her room. I didn't even bother knocking; I slipped through quietly, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Please, no more meds!" her sweet voice wailed, but when I turned around, and she opened her doe brown eyes, a wistful smile crossed her face. "Hey there, Grim Reaper." Bella rasped to me, while I moved and sat down in the plastic chair beside her. "Hi." I greeted her, not even cracking a tiny small smile to her in return. This was no time to be smiling, because the one person that I care about in the entire world, was about to die soon - and I couldn't do anything about it.

The past two months have been hell without Bella back in Forks. Once she left for Michigan on the day she told me of her news, the word spread around town like wildfire. No one could shut up and have the decency of at least talking about Bella respectively. Though everyone knew that she had leukemia, instead of talking about her in a nice way, they were all glad that the Freak was finally going to be gone. In their minds, I knew they were all ecstatic that the she devil herself was dying, and out of their hairs for forever.

Now, with me being in love with Bella and all, how do you think I took their talk? If you guessed horribly, then you win 1 million dollars! Yes, you detected the sarcasm there, right? Good for you. Let's just say Mike, Tyler and Eric won't be attending school for awhile, several girls are deathly afraid of me, the teachers don't even bother me, and I have at least... 6 detentions when I get back from Michigan.

And, with me being the Grim Reaper, it's my duty to go to the soul who has died.

Unfortunately, that brings me here - to see Bella on her deathbed.

Bella's appearance has once again changed, and for the worst. Her hair that had been cut to her boyish hairstyle, now had been buzzed off. Before this, she had meat on her bones, but now she looked like a twig at most. Her skin was even paler than her white sheets. And, her hospital gown was barely on her; it was hanging off of her skinny form. Machines beeped quietly, creating background noise for our silence.

"So, I have an idea of why you're here." Bella stated awkwardly, sitting up slowly. I didn't respond; she knew why, and I wasn't happy about it.

Bella sighed. "Edward, come on. You know that no one wants to die, right? Well, when I found out about me getting leukemia, I knew that it was time. I couldn't have stopped it on my own, and with it being so developed without me knowing, I knew that I couldn't have done anything to get rid of it. So, I've accepted it. And, unfortunately for you, you have to accept it as well." Bella explained to me softly.

I leapt up, and lunged at Bella, attacking her lips with mine. Bella gasped, freezing for a second. But, then, she responded back. She drove her hands into my hair, and tried lifting herself to get closer to me. I slid my hands around her body, and placed them on her frail back, before pushing her closer to me. We greedily kissed each other, with her gasping into my mouth occasionally. Her fragile human heart thumped loudly, thanks to the help of the monitor, but thankfully, no nurses came in to see why Bella was basically having a heart attack.

Too soon before our kiss had started, I pulled away. Bella looked up at me, dazed, her mouth hanging out with her panting. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." I whispered, a lone black tear falling from my eye. "I...I love you too, Grim Reaper." Bella breathed. Her eyes closed.

The heart monitor beeped. I looked over, and more black tears fell.

Flat line.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Fin.**

**So, how was my one-shot? Too cheesy? Too horrible?**

**Some of you might be wondering why I wrote this. Here is my explanation for Death's Heart:**

_The reason why I wrote this, was because I wanted to try the idea of a character death, of someone from my most favorite fantasy couple. Plus, I wanted to try out some fluffy angst - obviously, the angst was about Bella dying, and the fluff was Bella's and Edward's friendship. I'm not sure if I did good, so, please let me know how I did._

**Reviews would be nice.**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
